Talk
by Vickysg1
Summary: They need to talk about it [JohnElizabeth] written in 2006


Talk

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance, general

Summary: They need to talk about it

Season/Sequel: season 2, _The Long Goodbye (2-16)_

Spoiler: MAJOR SPOILERS for The Long Goodbye (2-16)

Rating: K+

Archives: my website, Command Dynamics, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: because we didn't get it in the ep and it just call for it. Many thanks to my wonderful beta Jaclyn.

You have a go !

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

They had kissed… John knew that it wasn't really them but still, they had kissed. He also knew it was only a trick, but what he felt during that kiss was real. And if the way Elizabeth was acting with him was any indication, she felt something too. They hadn't talked about that moment yet; she seemed to avoid being alone with him. When Caldwell mentioned that kiss in the infirmary, he saw her sinking lower in her bed as if she felt ashamed.

Since that fateful event, two weeks had gone by. He knew it was time to confront Elizabeth about what happened in that lab; they couldn't ignore it forever. He tried her quarters but she wasn't there. It was no surprise for him; the last couple of weeks, she had immersed herself in work, probably to stop thinking about everything else. She worked till the wee hours of the morning and, one day, John even found her asleep on her desk.

When he arrived in the control room, he immediately noticed that she wasn't in her office. It wasn't a problem for him to guess where she was. Walking past some of the nightshift crew, he headed towards the balcony doors. These ones opened and there she was, seeking some fresh air. He stepped onto the balcony and she instantly turned towards him. She tensed a little; after all it was a few weeks since the last time they were alone.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," she replied. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Can it wait till the morning? I still have a few reports I need to read tonight."

"I think we have already waited long enough to have this conversation."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew that sooner or later he'd want to speak about the 'lab incident'. Even though she wasn't ready for that yet, she nodded to him to continue.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"It wasn't us, there's nothing more to say," she tried.

"I thought that we men were the coward ones…"

"John…"

"We kissed. We might not have had control over that, but it was still our bodies."

"I know…," she admitted, sighing.

She turned away from him and leaned back against the railing. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him mimicking her position. A comfortable silence fell upon them; they let it engulf them while they were gazing into the depths of the night. Stars were shining brightly in the dark sky and the sound of the ocean calmed them down.

"Why did she choose me?" John asked quietly.

"She was in my mind; she knew you were the best. Moreover, I think she wanted to be level with Thalan. She needed someone who knows Atlantis as well as me."

"Why did she kiss me?"

"I knew you would ask that."

"So…"

"I don't know."

"Elizabeth… I know you and I know when you're lying."

She pursed her lips, and then sighed, realizing she did that a lot tonight.

"It was for me," she whispered.

"What? Sorry, but I didn't catch that."

"I said…, she did it for me," she repeated, knowing that now she couldn't go back. "She read my mind and…," she stopped but John could easily pick up from there.

"She saw that you wanted it, right?"

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak right now. She just admitted something that had been buried deep down within her since he went on that suicide mission. She lowered her head, fearing to see rejection or worse pity on his face.

"I know it wasn't us but I liked it. And I wouldn't mind if that happens again," he added with his boyish smile.

She raised her head at his last comment and smiled back, shyly. Their eyes locked and sparks were flying around them from the intensity of their look. Finally, Elizabeth diverted her eyes, breaking their intensive gaze.

"Did you hear what Carson and Rodney told Caldwell when Phoebus asked them to let them be alone?"

"Don't you think we should talk about something else?"

"I'm not ready for that talk yet, John. Please… Don't make me beg you."

"Okay," he consented. "Whenever you feel ready to have that talk, come find me. I'll be waiting."

"I will," she said, smiling and silently thanking him for his understanding.

Without warning, John lowered his head on her and claimed her lips for a chaste kiss. Her eyes immediately closed at the touch but before she could savour it, he was already gone.

"Sorry, but I…," he tried to explain but she interrupted him.

"Don't be sorry," she paused and then added, "I should go back to my office, I have reports waiting for me."

"You should get some sleep. They'll still be there in the morning. You're going to drop from exhaustion if you don't sleep."

"I guess you're right. Well then, good night, John. And thank you."

He just nodded and followed her with his eyes until the door shut behind her. He turned away from the door and resumed his earlier position against the railing.

Fini


End file.
